


Bad guy.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Fairytales Twisted
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Aurora/Esméralda | Esmeralda (Disney), Charlotte La Bouff/Tiana, Cinderella/Prince Charming, EvilQueen/Snowwhite/PrinceCharming, Gretel/Hansel (Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters), The beast/Gaston, The big bad wolf/OC
Kudos: 2





	Bad guy.

The mystical land of EverAfter emerged from the glistening emerald ocean depths. 

Genevieve reached out, touching the door for a moment. It was never locked. Yet she had never gone inside for fear of what she might find.   
Her breath was different to normal, she had been running from him again. The Big Bad Wolf.

''Sweetieeeee.''

There it was, his voice, he knew she was nearby. 

She couldn't stop herself and darted inside the door, closing it quickly behind her and ran, she didn't know where she was going, she just ran.

Would he follow her in here?  
She wasn't sure.  
She didn't care right now.  
She just needed to get away. 

This place was beautiful.  
Yet there was something off.  
Something dark.  
Something twisted.

Something.. that might last.. ever after.


End file.
